City of Heavenly Fire
by Beccaz98
Summary: This takes place right after the City of Lost Souls. Going to have lots of Clace moments and lemons in future chapters (you got to get the story started). This is my version of how the books continue, I am just tired of waiting and decided to create a story where everything that I want happens. I'm not good at summaries so take a chance. This is my first fanfic so please enjoy. M
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Mortal Instruments

Cassandra Clare does.

Chapter 1

Clary curled up to Jace as they laid there in the infirmary bed. All she wanted to do was have him hold her forever, and since the other option was off the table, this was the best she could have. She was perfectly fine with that. She just stabbed him for God's sake, she should not think about doing anything that would possibly hurt him. With what felt like an immeasurable amount of time wrapped in the warmth of Jace's strong capable arms around her waist she felt like she was in heaven. But he did not dare to touch her skin when he turned her to face him. Jace looked into Clary's eyes, and saw everything that he wanted to love and protect in them.

"Clary…" whispered Jace quietly.

"Yes, Jace. Is something wrong? Are you hurting?" Clary asked worriedly.

"No. I was just wondering when I was at Burren, you and Sebastian were at the apartment alone, what happened?

This is not what Clary thought they would talk about once they were reunited… at least for a little while. But Jace being Jace, he would want to know everything that happened while he was not himself. Clary wanted to lie, but he could always tell when she lied to him. So maybe he would not catch a half truth.

"Uh we got into a fight" Clary said quickly. She had to avert her eyes from his golden ones, so he would not suspect a thing.

"Felt like you were winning." Jace chucked darkly.

"I'm so sorry for that." She gave a light kiss to his head.

Clary noticed all the seriousness on his face; and even though he had laughed a little, she knew more questions that would be harder for her to answer were on the horizon.

"What'd he do to you to get you all pissed… besides the normal evil Sebastian stuff?

No point in trying to hide it anymore. Jace would inevitably find out one way or another.

"He kissed me" said Clary.

Jace said nothing but his eyes narrowed to slits, his arm around her waist tightened, and his hand curled into a fist. Clary sat up and Jace followed, despite her protests. Jace had that look in his eyes, like he wanted to punch something or someone. She had to calm him down before he did something rash and ended up hurting himself.

"I got him off of me before he did anything else" Clary said.

"Anything else! What was he going to do Clary?" He said enraged.

Clary did not like where this was going, but if she said anything more he would most likely just get more upset. Especially when she talked anything and everything could come out of her mouth and she would not notice until it was already out in the open. Best to let him vent, get it all out now, than have him run off to kill Sebastian.

"Clary so help me, if you do not tell me, I will get out of this bed right now and track him down" Jace threatened.

So she had to tell him something. He threatened with the one thing she did not want. Jace just got back, Clary did not want to lose him anytime soon.

"OK, calm down" Clary sighed. "He was talking about Soloman…" Jace's face grew grim. "And he tried to get my pants off."

Jace clutched her even tighter, so there was no space between them, it was not romantic at all. Just Jace's need to protect her with his whole body.

"I'm going to kill him for you, for us. I swear on the Angel." He whispers in her ear. "But for now, seeing as no one will let me out of bed…" He grinned seductively.

Suddenly Jace was laying on his back with Clary straddling his hips.

Clary gasped, "I forget how fast you can move sometimes. I did not see that coming."

Jace smiled up at Clary, and put his hands on her face and brought her down for a soft tender kiss. This kiss was the sweetest she had in a while, his lips were firm but they yielded under her own. Clary slid her hands under his shirt satisfied when he made a little moan while he kissed her more deeply. She got carried away, having just been able to see Jace for the first time since she almost killed him. He rolled he over carefully, there really was not a lot of room on the hospital bed made for one. She felt his whole body, but none of his weight as he pressed into her.

His knees were on both sides of her as her gently took off her shirt and removed his own with a swiftness that took Clary's breath away. Still kissing, she thought she would pass out from the lack of oxygen, Jace unbuttoned her pants. Together they shimmied and pulled them off of her slender frame. Clary wished she had worn something better than a white bra and her bikini bottoms, both made out of cotton. Maybe something sexier, with lace, Jace would find that more attractive than this.

But the look in his eyes said the thousand of things Clary needed to hear. Jace thought she looked beautiful in everything. He removed his mouth from hers and placed them on her neck and kissed her passionately. When he put his hands on her lower back bringing Clary closer to him, She realized things were getting hot…literally.

"Uh Jace," Clary said as Jace brought his mouth back to hers.

"Mmm?" He mumbled into her mouth.

"Your hands are really hot," Clary said, wincing a little.

"Why yes they are, but I don't see wh- Oh! Clary, I'm so sorry! Did I burn you? Jace said as he jumped off her.

Clary sat up.

"No and I did not want you to get out of bed. I just wanted to let you know."

"Clary we can't do this."

"I know," she grumbled.

"You seem more upset about this," he replied.

"I am. Why aren't you? I thought you were the hormonal teenage boy?" Clary retorted.

"Oh I am. I'm just as upset as you are...actually I'm one thousand times more upset. Jace said with the devils grin. But the thought of hurting you more - It pushes my desires aside."

"But-"

He cut her off, "Clary I promise as soon as we figure out how to control this we can do whatever you want."

Clary bent down, pulled on her jeans and Jace's shirt. She walked over to where he was standing and kissed him lightly.

"OK but since this heavenly fire thing is my fault we can you what you want," she said.

"Hey thats my shirt." Jace said a little stunned.

"Yeah, I know, come on back to bed; I need a nap."

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, you need to nap," he paused then added, "and nothing else."

"Aw darn," she smiled. "I love you." She said as the climbed into bed and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"I love you more, and I won't let anything hurt you." Jace said as they drifted off to sleep in the embrace of each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JPOV

Jace woke up and his hands automatically sought out Clary's hips, their wonderful curve that he knew anywhere…but the space next to him was empty. He gave a small smile thinking to himself about how well Clary was coming along in her Shadowhunter training. She had developed most of the physical aspects of what they are. Her leaving would have woken him up, she used to be as loud and an elephant stomping around, but she had been gone a good hour judging by the temperature of Clary's side of the bed.

Even though Jace knew she was somewhere safe inside the Institute, it felt like torture not being next to her. Though he was pleased to have a moment to think before everyone attacked him with questions. He needed to ruminate on what had happened before, when Sebastian, that no-good-low-life, took control of him. God, if he could get his hands around his neck, by the Angel he would not let go. Sebastian made him do the most horrendous things, and what happened with Clary, he would never forgive himself. Sebastian deserved to die he hurt innocent people, his family, and did unmentionable things to Clary.

Clary…

What had he done to deserve her? All that he brought her was pain, every time he yelled at her and each and everyday her life was in danger because of him. Now she had a target on her back, placed there by a demon thing that claimed he was her brother. All because of him…if Jace had never gone after her, insisted he bring her to the Institute, Clary could be living a somewhat normal life with rat-face. That thought only made Jace upset, he could not fathom another guy getting to hold Clary. He would rather rip their arms off before they touched her. She was made for him, somehow, someone decided to give this unworthy boy, the most beautiful, kind-hearted creature in thee existence of the world. Really they should have given her to someone else, a man that could provide a stable, loving environment, not one that promises death at an early age.

But before he could get ahead of himself, he had to focus on the now. A future with Clary would not come true if he did not think about the problem at hand. Sebastian had to be Jace's number one priority, he had to rid the world of that thing before it could hurt anyone else. He had to figure out a fool proof plan that would ensure Sebastian's death and make sure Clary was kept a reasonable distance away. He would not want her anywhere near that horrid demon, just in case something did go wrong only he would have to suffer, and not her. Then again she would never forgive him if he came back alive or dead. Was it better to protect her, and let her live with that what if I was there, or go with each other, side by side until the very end? He knew what Clary would say, she would not let him face Sebastian alone. Jace had to distract her somehow.

Jace knew Sebastian had a plan and his main goals were to acquire him and Clary, since that did not work in his favor last time he must be wanting one of them. Clary was the clear winner in that race. He could do practically the same things Sebastian could, so he needed the powers Clary possessed. Her rune drawing capabilities. With her on his side Sebastian would invincible, not to mention if he had Clary, Jace would either kill anyone to get to her, or join their side. Mostly he wanted to kill everything, it would let him vent a little. Sebastian coveted her powers and well other parts of her as well, but he would never get to touch her again. To get to Clary, he would have to go through him first. Jace would never let her out of his sight or Magnus' sight until Sebastian was dead. The only problem with that was Clary. She could be so stubborn at times…He would defiantly have to convince her that this was the best and safest option, because Sebastian could, and would wait until we left her alone to take her.

Though that will never happen as long as Jace was breathing, he would protect her to the last breath.

At that moment Clary walked back into the infirmary.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Clary asked.

Jace had not noticed but while he was thinking he had gotten up and was pacing the room.

"Oh. I was just thinking." Jace replied.

"Well you need to get back in bed. Maryse and one of the Silent Brothers will be in soon to see if you can leave and go to your room."

He ignored her comment for a minute.

"Clary, I have been thinking about what Sebastian's and our next move will be and I think that you sho-"

Clary interrupted before he could finish, "Jace, if you think we are going to have a conversation about war before you get a clean bill of health you are crazy. If you are crazy we will definitely not be having any conversation for a while."

"But Clary this is important" Jace almost wined.

"Not as important as your health. The only way you get to tell me war strategies is if you know exactly what Sebastian's next move is, but he probably will have changed it since you two were connected. So shut up and get into bed." She smiled at the end.

"You are one bossy lady now, I'm not sure I like this Clary." Jace grinned.

Clary walked right up to him and hugged him with all her might.

"Yes you do, you like any Clary you can get. Now you really need to hop in bed."

"Yes, ma'am." Jace did not let her go, but towed her to the bed with him. As they laid on the top of the sheets waiting for Mayrse Clary grabbed his hand and kissed it.

That simple little gesture was all it took to remind Jace that he could not lose his favorite person in the world. That he would not let Sebastian touch her.

Never. He thought.

Hey thank you all for reading!

Please review and leave a note for what you would like to see happen in the last book. I'll try to work it in. Open to all Characters, not just Clary and Jace.

Oh and I will also try and update at least once every week depending on school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed and has followed the story. You all inspire me to write more.

Jace was smothering Clary, she was fed up with his constant supervision, barely letting her go to the bathroom alone. Ever since her mom agreed that the best place for her was at the Institute, Jace would not leave her side. Before she would have loved his attention, but she could not stand it anymore.

Sebastian was not going to attack anytime soon, so why was Jace acting like a tyrant? He really needed to calm down. It wasn't like Sebastian would come into the Institute even if he was healthy. Clary needed time to think and the only place for that was in the bathroom and still Jace would not let her stay in there longer than need be.

There was a knock at the door.

"Clary I know you're finished, come on out." Jace said irritated.

Clary contemplated on just telling him no, but surely he would break the door to go to her. So she just sighed, and opened the door. All she saw was a worried Jace and in the next moment he had pulled her into one of his tight hugs.

"Jace you have got to stop worrying every time I use the restroom." Clary pointed out.

"No can do. Not until _he_ is dead."

"I know how you feel, but you're kinda suffocating me. I like the attention, but its not the "let's cuddle" kind, its the "I'm going to keep you locked up kind." Said Clary.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he said not looking at her. "but this is how it has to be for the time being."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but Clary, you see I want to grow old with you. If that means spending some protective quality time with you, I'll do it." A slow smile crept onto his face that was full of mischief. "We can also spend this time another way than just hating each other…" Jace said suggestively.

"Jace," she sighed. "you know why we can't do things like that."

"Well, not _now_, but when I said grow old with you, I also thought if you wanted…well um…you know."

Aw it was so cute when he was nervous.

"Jace what are you trying to say?" Clary asked.

"Uh, well, um." Jace stammered while blushing.

Thats when it hit her. Oh!

"Are you saying that later on in life, after we figure out this whole holy fire thing, and Sebastian, we could have kids?"

"Well, if thats what you want I guess." He said tentatively.

"Then why didn't you just say so? Why are you so nervous? You're Jace Wayland, I have never seen you so shaken before."

"Clary, I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what Jace?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid that you will be taken from me, and then you won't be able to have everything I promised, everything you want. I'm afraid I can't give you what you deserve, or what if I don't want kids later on and you leave?"

"No, Jace, never. I can not leave you. I love you. Now look, Sebastian won't get me because you're playing guars dog," get gave a little laugh. "you have already given me everything," Jace tries to interrupt Clary but she doesn't stop. "Jace you gave me your heart, even after I stabbed you. I couldn't ask for more. Jace, having a child is a huge responsibility, and if we were to have one it would be because we agreed on it. No surprises in that department." Clary smiled up at him.

"But that's not the whole reason that you are scared, am I right?"

Jace just smiled sadly at her.

"You know me so well, sometimes you understand me better than I do. You're right, I'm terrified that I'll turn out like Valentine. He was the only father figure I knew."

"Well we will take this one step at a time. So before we get to that let's talk strategies with the others." Clary said.

She wanted things to get a move on so they could finally live without the fear of Sebastian looming over them.

"You're right. Stop worrying about a future we won't have if we are dead." Jace said cheerily.

Clary just rolled her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They gathered everyone into the library.

"OK, guys lets think. Sebastian is-" Clary was interrupted.

"Stupid." Izzy blurted out.

"An ass." Alec said at the same time.

"Yes, all of those work for Sebastian but what we really need to think about his next move. Not the level of intelligence that donkey is." Said Jace.

"Jace, you may hate me for this but you probably know him better than any of us." Isabelle said seriously.

"She's right, Jace. You spent time with him and in his head. You got to know him and his plans. Not to mention, you both grew up with Valentine. Remember all of Valentine's teachings and battle techniques, and we will probably figure out what Sebastian is going to do next." Alec added.

"You're both right. I hate to admit that, because I'm right all the time," Jace sighed. "but the only thing that I'm sure about is that he is going to go after Clary. She is the most powerful of us all, he won't stop until he gets her."

"Sebastian can just go jump off one of the demon towers before I let him get to another one of us. He can't have her Jace, I won't let him." Isabelle said adamantly.

"Glad to hear it Iz, be we also don't want to see you dead." Said Jace. "We need to find a way to protect her before we go after him."

"We'll need a lot of power on our side to keep her safe, from Sebastian and herself." Alec pointed out.

"And that's where you come in Alec." Jace said cheerily.

"What? Why?" Alec asked defensively.

"Because you are still heartbroken, so let's kill two demons in one slash. You get back with Magnus and then we can protect Clary. We can't pay his prices otherwise." He said arrogantly.

"Jace!" Isabelle yelled at him.

Alec jumped up from his seat on the couch and got in Jace's face.

"Listen Wayland," Alec seethed. "Its not my choice. I. Hurt. Him. I'm going to get back with him until he forgives me. I can't just show up there and beg him, I have sent him fire messages, texts, and left voice mails. All I can do now is wait. So, no. Find another way to protect your precious Clary. Do not use me and my past relationship to your advantage. I will not let him be used as a pawn in your chess match." He sneered.

Alec stormed out leaving the three in surprise. He never got that mad, except when he first met Clary, and since then they have been on better terms.

"You didn't have to be so insensitive Jace." Isabelle sighed.

"I thought he would be good with it. I know he wants to get back together with him."

"I think he wants Magnus to make the choice to come back on his own. Not to be forced. Alec is giving him space, the space he needs to make this decision." She closed her eyes then looked at Clary. "Its ok we will find a way to protect her from Sebastian and stop her from hurting herself."

"Thanks Iz."

"No problem." Then she leaned into Jace and whispered, "Look after her, please don't run off yet. Lets ensure her safety first, because we all love her and couldn't stand it if we lost her."

"I can't promise the second part, there may be a time where I have to leave, to finish this." Jace said solemnly.

"Then don't go without me!" she hugged him tightly.

"I won't." He whispered.

Isabelle practically danced out of the room to meet Simon at Taki's.

"Jace." Clary spoke up for the first time since the beginning.

"Yeah Fray, what's up?"

"Whatever your planning on doing without me won't work. We are better as a team, remember?" She said hurt.

He couldn't leave her while he went to fight Sebastian.

"I-"

"No running off into battle. We will do this together, till the very end." Said Clary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

God frickin' Clary. Why? How could she just kill Jace? Her love, the one she "belongs" to. Sebastian thought to himself. And, why the hell did she have to demolish the better of the two houses. Valentine had lived in this one more.

He got out of bed and winced. Hell. Thought Sebastian. He examined his wound, it was still puffy and red, but on the mend and hurt like a mother- ow. The wound shot pain throughout his body again. Sebastian went back a couple weeks ago when it happened.

The cup was almost to her lips, and then all hell broke loose. Alec led Shadowhunters, that imperfection in the Clave. He shot first so everything we did was in self-defense. Then Clary escaped and made it to that disgusting vampire, she is a Morgenstern and is tarnishing the name. I wanted to go after her, but they also wanted Jace, therefore they wouldn't hurt him. I had lost sight of the two and decided to see how my Shadowhunters were doing. They were faster, stronger, and had the same training. The race I created was better in every way.

I didn't see it coming at all, just felt the pain when I was stabbed through the heart. I cried out, I Jonathan Morgenstern did as I fell to my knees. Looking around I saw no one near me, then I saw what happened out on the battle field. The fight kept raging on, but a small circle was around the two people who caused me so much pain, Jace and Clary. He was on the ground and Clary was hovering over him, crying. In that split second I saw her hands on the hilt of a sword. The sword sticking out of Jace's chest.

Jace was dying and so was I. I felt the connection snap, and I was alone once again. That magnified the pain a hundred times more. The pain was more hurtful than the stab wound. Before I passed out I called to my Shadowhunters to take me away. So I could die in pain.

But that didn't happen. I made a recovery while Jace died on that bloodied field. Good riddance, one less person protecting Clary when it came time to get her.

Stage one, I send a massive army, myself included to get Clary. I even sent them a notice in advance to tell them I'm ready.

Stage two, is a little more for me. I will have Clary by my side, obediently. She will love me or be forced to. I will never be alone again. I want to share my victory with someone special. When I bring the Clave down to their knee in front of my better half and me. Clary. We would also finish what we started in the apartment before we went to Burren.

XxXxXxXxXx

I guess I should do apologize Alec, Jace thought. But he could bypass saying I'm sorry, if he went straight to Magnus' place and told to him he needed to get back with Alec. That way he could start looking for that evil-son-of-a-b-

"Jace! There you are." Clary said.

"What? What's wrong?" He started to give her a once over looking for wounds.

"I'm not hurt Jace." She rolled her eyes that him. "But Isabelle, Simon, a cooled off Alec, and I were wondering if you wanted to go to Taki's with us?"

"Um, not now Clary, I have something I need to take care of. I don't really want you to go out without me though."

"Jace I'll be fine. Three kick butt Shadowhunters and a blood sucking vampire, no one will stand a chance against us." She said confidently.

"If you get your mother and Luke to go I'll be more comfortable with you going without me." He spoke softly to her.

"What's so important that you're ok with me going outside? Normally you get so worked up when I look out a window. What's different?" Clary accused him.

Dang, she jumped from cheery to wary in point five seconds flat. He couldn't really tell her what he was up too; she would flip and forbid him to make a mess of Magnus and Alec's relationship. Or worse she would want to go with, to the apartment of an angry, depressed warlock. So he thought of something that would pacify her and hopefully make her leave.

"Clary, I need to talk to Magnus about guy stuff… Maybe we could find a way to get rid of the heavenly fire. Or a way for you and I to be together. Without burning you, Clary. But if you're there I'll just get distracted and so will Magnus." He said.

She blushed. "Well you could always try harder to concentrate." She suggested moving closer to him.

"Clary, take this one opportunity that I'm giving you to get away from the Institute and me."

"Ok, I will. But I'll miss you terribly." Clary whimpered.

Jace loved it when Clary used her puppy dog eyes. Clary looked so precious, He leaned down to kiss her on the lips. It was just a touch before he moved to her ear.

With her eyes still closed. He whispered softly into her ear, "I'll miss you too, and I'll worry about your safety until you are back in my arms."

Clary shivered, God lying to her sucked but she could not and would not want to know that he was getting her more protection. She already hates that he was too controlling now, what would she think about him getting her a warlock?

"Go Clary, have fun and eat, then come straight home." Jace laughed. "Or change my mind."

"Thank you Jace!" She happily jumped up and down, and kissed him on the cheek. As she was running out Clary yelled, "Goodbye Jace, see ya soon."

"Bye Clary, love you. Take care of yourself."

XxXxXxXxXx

Jace walked to the apartment of the sparkly, and outrageous High Warlock of Brooklyn. He better answer that door, Jace thought. Jace walked up the steps and stood before his door, just thinking. By the Angel, what if Alec was right? Could he just make it worse? Damn! He hit his fist against the wall. Remember this is for Clar-

"Stop hitting my walls! I just got them painted; I don't want to pay for someone to patch a hole! Just come up. God you have been standing there for five minutes, brooding." Magnus' yelled over the intercom.

The door popped open and Jace slipped inside shutting the door behind him. Jace walked up to Magnus' apartment. He took one look at the disarray that is the warlock's apartment. Chinese takeout boxes, clothes strewn about, and by the looks of it Chairman Meow scratched the furniture beyond repair.

"Magnus! Where are you?" Jace raised his voice so his 'Highness' could hear him.

"Keep your voice down Goldilocks, I still have a massive hangover." Magnus strode in with Ray bans over his eyes, his hair a mess, and with just a robe.

"I have this feeling that whatever you have come to ask of me I'm going to need more drinks." Magnus groaned.

"Yeah, I bet you will." Jace replied smugly.

"What do you want Jace." He sighed.

"I have a proposition for you. But first you must look at yourself." Jace scoffed. "Your hair droops, your apartment looks like crap, and Chairman Meow looks dead." He pointed out bluntly.

"Well I'm sorry but there are a lot of things on my mind. I just got out of a relationship with a guy that wanted to shorten my lifespan. Plus Chairman Meow is not dead, he eats better than I do!" Magnus shouts back.

"Do you even know why you look like death?"

"No, why? Enlighten me, Jace." Magnus said sarcastically.

"This is all because you broke up with Alec." Jace stated simply. Moving over to the couch while Magnus leaned against the doorframe, finally taking off his glasses. He looked defeated.

"No Jace, not that discussion." He warned.

"You can not deny this forever. You both still love each other and to stubborn to get back together. It's plain to see you are both in pain. Just work it out already."

"He needs to approach me if that's ever going to happen. He needs to apologize three hundred and twenty one more times."

"But Alec is ve-" Jace started.

"No more. What's your real motive? You don't do something this stupid without a purpose, so what is it?" Magnus said harshly.

"You're right. I wanted the two of you to be happy, but I need you to help keep Clary safe."

"What do you have in mind?" The warlock questioned, his cat eyes lighting up.

"I need you to make the Institute secure. Sebastian can not come in or portal in there, and Clary can't get out without me by her side." Jace said solemnly.

"That might be tricky. I also said that when I blocked Clary's memories and look how that turned out. I think I can do it, we'll see when I get there."

"Great thanks Magnus."

"Not so fast Goldie. I'm not free anymore, even if I'm fond of Clary. My services don't come cheap." He smiled like the devil.

Really come on.

** Hey everyone! I know this is a little late but I tried to make it longer and only got 200 hundred words more. I want to thank you all for the support. Please, Please, Please review I want to know what you think. It also gives me ideas. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 5**

So everyone is gone? Well doesn't that make this a little more difficult. Sebastian just wanted to waltz in, grab Clary, and go. He knew it would not be that easy, but it was nice to dream. I guess the fun is in the chase, right?

Sebastian walked around the Institute, listening to that cat hiss every time he walked by it. If he found that thing he would kill it. Sebastian found their kitchen, training room, and the wing with the bedrooms. Time to mess with them since they were not here. The first room was black with gold sponged on the walls. This must be Isabelle's, though Sebastian, otherwise Alec had a really weird taste. Messy, typical girl. Looking around there was nothing he could take of hers that would affect her. So he smashed and trashed it. Tore her sheets up, put his fist through her vanity mirror, and ruined all of Isabelle's clothes. Leaving her room, Sebastian ransacked most of the others looking for Clary's.

He stopped at a room that was farther than the rest. Sebastian opened the door to reveal the immaculate room. So clean and white, he almost had to shade his eyes. This had to be Clary's room, she was settling down here, staying for her protection. It made sense that she would not have moved anything over here.

Still the room brought back a memory of when he and Jace shared the apartment. Looking at the room again he realized this was Jace's room. Where was Clary's? He wanted to wait for her there. Sebastian stalked out of the room furious, then he stopped and turned around heading back to the bedroom. The rooms had pretty much the same furniture except for this one. One detail that set it apart from the rest.

The bed.

Then it dawned on him. All the rooms had a twin to full bed in them. This one had a queen, Clary and Jace used to sleep together, when he was alive. That made him jealous. Even if he was dead, they had slept together. By the Angel, my little sister, my flesh and blood, let that mongrel touch her. She let him tarnish her and ruin the good name of Morgenstern name. Jocelyn should have beat her more as a kid, maybe Clary would not be as rebellious.

Why in all rooms of the Institute did this one have to have a queen bed ? Jace might not have been able to hold his silly lust in, until he had her for sure. But that's okay. He doesn't mind if Clary's not pure, Sebastian thought.

He walked into the room, towards the white bed with the hospital corners and saw one tiny imperfection on it. A single, tiny red hair clinging to the side of the pillow.

Perfect, Sebastian grinned.

He grabbed the hair and put it in his pocket and took out his knife. He slashed the sheets of the bed. Then he put his knife back in it's sleuth right above his hip. Sebastian grabbed some of her clothes and her sketch book, then took out his phone.

"Amatis, get the troops ready, once I get Clary's location the infantry moves out. Got that?" Sebastian barked at her.

"Yes, Master. What if they fight back?" Amatis said unemotionally.

"Take them out." He said Calmly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jace never gave Clary this much freedom in a long time. She secretly was relieved that Jace wanted to talk to Magnus about "guy stuff." She only suggested going with him to make Jace worry less, but she was really glad that he didn't want her there either.

The six of them walked to Taki's, and the air on Clary's face felt wonderful. Outside was beautiful, even the trash on the curb. She had not seen it in forever, Clary wanted to draw it, her hands were twitching. She wanted to capture this just incase that Jace went tyrant on her again. But with her sketch book and pencils in their room, she would have to settle for her memories.

Seeing Taki's you would think it's a gross abandoned building, but its really a wonderful place where Shadowhunters and Downworlders coexist. Passing the bouncer, they took the only table for parties and waited for Kalie to come over.

"Guys, we don't need to be on high alert, relax." Clary tried to get them to loosen up, but failed miserably.

"Sweetheart, thats easy for you to say, but when its your life on the line we are going to be extra careful and protective." Chastised Jocelyn.

"Your mother is right Clary, you are like my own daughter. I'm going to let anyone come in here and hurt you. No one will touch you." Luke spoke gently.

"I know that Luke but sti-"

"No, you don't Clary." Izzy retorted. "You don't know how much we all care for you and Jace. We all packed extra weapons just in case that ass shows up. I will not let what happened to Max happen to you!" Isabelle said almost in tears. "I will not lose another part of my family to him! I love you like a sister Clary!"

"Shh, it's ok Izbear." Simon cooed.

"Never call me that, in front of people." She sniffled at Simon.

"Thats right Clary, I know you would never leave Jace, and I'm his parabati, so I know his stance on that subject too. You are practically family. Even though nothing is official yet. You just have to get used to getting protected, because a lot of people like you." Alec chimed in.

Oh God. Everyone was ready to lay down their lives for her. With her elbows on the table, she placed her head in her hands. Without looking up Clary started talking.

"If or when he comes, there will be a fight. I know that for sure. But I can make sure none of you get hurt… As long as you stay behind me and not question the choices I make. You can't fight them and win, without losing one of us. I won't let any of you die, and Sebastian won't kill me. So I will go with him and kill him myself. Got that." Said Clary.

"Can I get you something to dri-"

"No!" They all shouted at once. Not realizing that Kalie had walked up. Kalie looking frightened backed away.

"Sorry Kalie. Give us ten minutes." Clary called out.

"No Clary, I will not let you do that." Her mother almost screamed at her. "I mean what are you thinking? He is a soulless creature, I will not stand by and watch you go with him."

"We don't have a choice! We don't know where he is, what he is planning, or what he really wants with me. All we know is that he is coming for us. For me!" Clary screamed.

Alec kept his cool and looked at her. What about Jace, Clary? Are you going to make me break his heart to tell him Sebastian has you? That he failed to protect you? The most important girl in his life. He will burn down the world to get you back, he would die to set you free. You want to save us? Stay on our side, less people will die."

"No, guys I can do this I can kill him." Said Clary defeatedly.

No one had been paying attention so when Amatis' familiar voice came from behind them, they all jumped.

"Kill who Clary?"

All six of them jumped up, but Clary was pushed behind the rest. Clary took in the situation. All the regular customers either stared in horror or were cowering under the tables. They were literally in the corner, while the rest of the place was Sebastian's Shadowhunters.

"Protect Clary!" Luke shouted.

"Get her at all costs!" Amatis fired back at her brother.

Alec pulled out Seraph blades, Izzy unraveled her whip with a crack and Simon's fangs elongated.

They all battled for as long as they could knocking out at least one fourth of the dark Shadowhunters. They could not kill them, they were still good people on the inside. But eventually their number overwhelmed all five of the fighters. They pushed them back until Clary was in the crevices of the walls. They started going down one by one. Until only Izzy remained.

"Here Clary!" She handed Clary a small package, about the size of her palm to the tip of her middle finger and as wide as her arm. "Don't give up, we will be there for you. AH! Cried Izzy as she was struck against the head. Isabelle went down, and all fighting stopped.

Then Sebastian walked in.

"Hello little sister."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"There that should do it." Magnus said proudly. "All she has to do is walk into the Institute and she is trapped."

"Thanks Magnus, I really owe you one." Jace replied.

"Not just one little Shadowhunter, three thousand."

"What! Thats no fair I was saving that for the future!" He said angrily.

"What future?" Questioned Magnus.

"My future with Clary!"

"Fine, fine, two hundred and I get to be the warlock of honor at your wedding."

"Deal the money is in my room."

They walked into the Institute and he opened his and Clary's door. The sheets were cut with a knife and the room was ransacked.

Clary!

"What freaky things happened in here?" Magnus inquired.

"Its Sebastian! He must have gotten here when we were at your apartment. He's going after Clary!" Jace yelled as he and Magnus took off for Taki's.

**Thanks for reading please review, they help and encourage me to keep writing! Sorry for being a little late.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Numb.

Ever since Jace arrived at Taki's thats all he's felt. He sprinted that whole way, he did not stop, he pushed people out of the way. Typical New Yorkers yelled at Jace to stop being an idiot and called him a jackass. But that did not stop min from getting to her. Heart racing, feet pounding against the pavement, and a warlock trailing in his wake. Jace would run until he died.

Reaching the doors of the restaurant and almost ripping it off, to get to his girl. Jace froze in the face of his worst fear, and Magnus ran right into Jace's back.

"What's wrong Jace? You didn't stop when you pushed that little boy down."

"Magnus, look!" Jace yelled at him.

The restaurant was fairly empty now, just a few regular customers that were gathered around five limp bodies. Two with hair as black as raven wings, and one head with fiery red hair.

"Oh God, Alec!" Magnus cried as he rushed past a dazed Jace. Magnus pushed the little group aside, his fingers already flaming blue, bending down to touch the boy he claimed he didn't love.

All Jace could do was stare, because the red hair did not belong to his love, but to her mother, Jocelyn. She's gone. No where to be seen. Despair washed over Jace, he let her go without him this one time. She's gone. How could he have thought she was safe? Taken. He doesn't even know where Sebastian is. Where would he start looking for her? Why did he have to let her go? He should have never let her out of his sight today.

"Jace! Wake up, their alive! I need your help. Well, mostly your steele." Magnus shouted at him.

Jace woke up from his trance enough to be angry. Jace threw his steele towards Magnus' back. It froze midair inches from the warlocks back.

"Not what I meant, little Shadowhunter. Get over here now, I'll get tired before I save them all, I need to focus on the vampire and the werewolf. As you can't fix them with that tool, I got to get going on them so hurry." Magnus said exasperated.

Jace sighed, he walked over, barely able to pick up his feet, made it to Jocelyn, and fell to his knees. Jace methodically traced the irazte all over, again and again. On everybody and on every piece of skin that he could touch. He didn't stop until they all were awake and sitting up. Jace stood up and mindlessly walked to the other side of the diner wallowing in self guilt.

A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry brother, we could not protect her. We failed you, Jace." Alec said sadly, his hand falling off his shoulder as he walked back towards the group to check on everyone especially Magnus.

Another set of arms placed themselves around Jace's midsection from behind. Izzy's sobbing words almost made him break down and cry. "I'm s-so sorry Jace, I was the last one standing and I couldn't get her out of there." Without seeing her face he knew that the tears were running down her face. "I'm not strong enough, I could not save her, just like I could not save Max." The tears were flowing freely at this point and she was shaking violently. All Jace could do was break her hold and turn around to give her a proper hug.

He needed this, someone to hold who felt as strongly as he did about this. At that moment Jace realized that Isabelle loved her as much as he did. Jace saw that everyone here loved her, and would not judge him for what he was about to do.

Jace cried.

He held on to Isabelle's shaking form tighter than ever and cried until he could not produce any more tears.

Jace felt a little different, not sad but murderous. Jace wanted to yell, punch something, and kill Sebastian. He looked towards the others, who were waiting for him to calm down and say something.

"Let's go back to the Institute. Now, we need to make a plan!" Jack barked at them. "I want to kill him."

On the way back Jace walked in front. Anyone could see the waves of anger rolling off him. No one went to talk to him or offer soothing words, in fear of being yelled at. The only sound that their group was making was Jocelyn's sobs, reality had finally sunk in for her. That her son had taken her daughter.

She was gone because he let her go today, why? Why did she have to insist on leaving him? Why did he tell her 'no' when she asked to go with him?

The group finally made it to the stairs of the Institute. Jace barely put his hands on the door to ask permission, when they flew open sensing his desperation to be in the confines of the Institute. The only safe haven.

Jace stalked to the elevator with the others silently behind him. As soon as the doors opened to the foyer, Maryse was pulling them out one-by-one and hugging them, even Magnus.

"Oh my! I heard Sebastian ambushed you guys at Taki's, are you all right?" She asked worriedly. "You look a little beat up, do you need any- one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eig-, wh-, wheres Clary?

That was the first time anyone had spoken her name, since he and Magnus arrived at Taki's. Jace could not bare it, he fell to his knees. "They got her! Sebastian took her away from me!" His voice broke as did his heart. "But he won't keep her for long, I can assure you that! Jace screamed to the heavens, to anyone that could hear him.

"Oh Jace." Maryse said and bent down to hug him. Before she could touch him though he was on his feet.

"Magnus." He commanded.

"Yes, Jace."

"Go get some rest, I will need lots of spells done when you wake, Izzy get a couple more Shadowhunters, or anyone that will fight with us. Not a lot. Everyone else go to your rooms and plan to meet when he wakes." Jace pointed to Magnus. "You will all know when that is, trust me. Go!

They all scattered to their rooms to plan and rest while they left Jace to his own devices. He went to their room, the room they only shared a few days together. By the Angel. Sebastian was going to get it.

Jace walked around the room taking in the damage that Sebastian caused. The bed was ruined and the room a mess, but everything else was fine, all of Clary's drawings were up, and the photo of them on the Institute steps was still on display on his dresser.

Why only the bed? Then he smiled wickedly. Sebastian thought they were sleeping together. What he did not know was that they deiced to wait, to get the heavenly fire under control before they got more physical.

"Ah." Came a loud scream from down the hall. "My clothes, that's it he is done for!" Izzy screamed.

Good, it was only a matter of time before they would all be so furious that they would want to find him and rip Sebastian limb from limb. By the Angel it would feel so good, to finally kill him and hold Clary in his arms and never let go.

Jace remembered the little box in the nightstand on his side. He ran to it and flung open the drawer. Jace picked up the false bottom and there nestled in some of his most precious things was the box. He touched the surface of it and was instantly depressed again. He had planned to make Clary upset today, with the whole locked her in with spells, but she would get over that. What he really wanted to do was make her the most happiest girl in the world. He just had not found the right moment. Then Sebastian took her, took the only thing that meant more to him than his own life. The one person he would gladly die for, if she was in danger.

The bad thing for Sebastian is that that made Jace extremely dangerous. When it came to Clary he would not stop until he took his last breath. He would make her safe again.

There was a knock at the door.

"Jace, I'm awake." Magnus called.

"Good, gather everyone in the library." Jace said.

He listened to the retreating footsteps.

Jace stood in the middle of the room and said, "Erchomai, and nothing will stop me."

**IM SO SORRY IM SUPER LATE! PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**


End file.
